Aishiteru…Ototo
by Demivolte
Summary: ON HOLD! Ed is given the chance to see Al again. but when he sees something he would rather not...what will happen? Remember...there are more then one ways to get Ed irratated...perhaps now he'll come back...
1. Prologue

Aishiteru…Ototo

Prologue

**Author's Note: **I've had this idea for some time…and I'm just now getting to write it. I know the title is weird…but… 'Aishiteru…Ototo' means 'I love you…(little) brother' It will hold more meaning later, but for now, I'll let it stay. My idea is basically set 5 years after Edward passes thru the gate. Edo(Ed) is 21, and Aru(Al) is 15. This will be on how Ed finds a way back to Al…and things like that. It will show Al and what I think should have happened too, lol, so, just sit back and enjoy. (also…bear with me…I'm not too good at writing FMA fics as of yet)

**Disclaimer: **I _don't _own Full Metal Alchemist of any of it's characters. I also wont be adding my own character, so…technically…I own nothing…just this computer that I'm writing this on…but…that isn't mine either…oo…I own _nothing_!

**oOo**

"Hohenheim…" Edward spoke as he lazily walked into the kitchen. His dad was at the stove, cooking their breakfast. "Ah…hello Ed." he replied before serving him some food. The man had tried to slip him some milk on quite a few occasions, and Edward would almost drink it in his sleepy state. But not today! Today Ed checked his drink and inspected his bacon and eggs. Once he deemed them milk-free, he ate quickly, intent on getting back to his research.

He was constantly working. Always trying to find a way back…a way back to Al. His little brother was still in their world…and he was determined to find a way back to him. He missed him for one…but he liked to say that it was better then staying with Hohenheim. It was, actually. Al might not have been a good cook, but he knew how to make Ed feel better, and he also knew when to give Ed his time. They understood each other…and they knew how to treat one another. Not like Hohenheim. No…he didn't know anything about Ed. Not at all.

"I was thinking of taking you to the library today." Hohenheim stated while sipping on his coffee. Ed just made a 'heh' sort of sound before poking at the remained of his eggs. "I'm not a kid…I can go by myself…" Hohenheim looked up at him with a look and nodded. "I know, but I'm still taking you." The older Elric then took another sip of coffee before dumping the rest and placing the cup in the sink. "Hurry up…we can go now." Ed nearly growled, but controlled himself and instead got up and deposited of his dishes.

"Fine…but only because I was heading out there anyway." Hohenheim didn't reply but grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. He held it open for Ed and once the boy passed, he grabbed a paper that was laying on the table by the entrance. He slipped it into his pocket and then headed out after his son.

Ed noted though, that Hohenheim walked in front. Usually he would allow Ed to venture first. But today…today he was acting strange. When they got to the turn that led to the Library, Hohenheim kept walking, and pulled Ed along too when he tried to turn in. That was strange…there wasn't another route to the library.

"Alright…where are we going?" Edward asked as Hohenheim continued, not uttering a word as to why he was going the wrong way. "I told you…didn't I?" he asked before pulling Ed into a turn. "No…you didn't." Ed replied before ripping his jacket out of his father's grip.

"The library is back there…don't tell me you forgot…" Ed stopped and looked at his father with an accusing glance. His voice didn't hold the usual amusement either. He was curious and his temper was itching to surface too.

"I didn't…Ed…I need to show you something." Ed frowned but continued walking. "Fine…" he sounded slightly disappointed that Hohenheim 'won' so to say…but he tried not to let it get to him. If his father wanted to show him something, the least he could do was go see it.

**oOo**

It was dark.

Very dark…

Too dark…

Way too dark…

Why so dark?

What happened?

Why…why was there no light?

It was very dark…

Was that rain?

Footsteps…

Screams?

Blood?

No…why…

Why was it so dark?

Where was brother?

**oOo**

Niisan?

**oOo**

Winry was pacing. Why wasn't she allowed in! It wasn't fair! She should have been able to see him! He was in pain…he was hurt…he was…no…he was fine! But…after what happened to Ed…

She seemed a little too protective of the remaining Elric…but to her…he need to be protected. He was the only one left. Out of his family…only him. His father, then mother…then…then…no…Ed…

Why did he have to go! He left Al all alone…and…her…she…she missed him.

But who was she to complain?

Al was alone…he was alone, and in pain now. She could hear him screaming. And she wasn't allowed in why? Because she worried? Because she wanted to hold him? Make it stop? It wasn't fair!

Ed…he never screamed…no…he didn't. Never…he endured it for Al…always because of Al…but…Al…he doesn't have a reason not to scream. He _should _scream. He _should _have screamed a while ago…but…

But…now that Ed was gone…Al was distant…and he tried to be tough…strong…

But deep down…deep down Al was scared and alone…crying and breaking. Why was she the only one who saw that!

**oOo**

"Hohenheim…how much longer?" Ed almost whined. They had been walking for hours! (not really…but that's what Ed's feet were convinced of) And he was bored…he could have been researching! But no…he was going Kami knows where with his father…

For _some _reason that didn't quite feel so _inviting _to the young alchemist.

Hohenheim sighed and looked back at his son, who happened to be trailing behind. "Hop to it, Ed! Its not that much farther now." the scientist stuck his hands into his pockets and withdrew the paper before taking a brief glance and then stuffing it back in. Good…they were almost there…

Hohenheim had wanted to wait…wait until he was more certain…but…by the way Ed was acting…it was obvious he missed his world way too much. It was understandable…but…

Ed always seemed so far off. And…perhaps this would only make things worse…but…he thought Ed should see what he discovered…it was only fair after all.

With a shake of his head, Hohenheim allowed his ranting to leave him as he stopped. Ed had trailed behind, and the father thought it wise to wait for his son. "Oh come on Edward! Don't tell me your really this slow!" When his son didn't show he grinned. "Ah…I see…not only are you _short _but also slow." Before he even finished, Ed was on top of him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'D FIT ON A KITTEN!"**(1)** Hohenheim blinked and laughed nervously. "eh? I don't believe you used that one before…anyway…it's just over here, Ed."

Edward stopped his yelling and grunted. "Fine, fine…but let's hurry! I have books on hold at the Library that I need to check out today." he said before following his father into a forest like place. He was led until they made it to a cave. And once they did, Hohenheim stopped before it and looked him in the eye.

"Son…Edward…I have to ask you something." Hohenheim began. "Do you miss your Ototo?**(2)**" that was a stupid question. "Of **_coarse _**I do, baka!**(3)**" Edward replied, face in a scowl.

"I see…" Hohenheim muttered. "Very well…do you wish to see him?"

"Nani?**(4)** see as in…_see_!" Edward asked, eyes widened in confusion and shock. "How is that possible?" he asked at Hohenheim's nod.

His father just sighed and looked away. "I discovered this place a while ago…it…well…" he hesitated and Edward growled. "Well?"

"It…allows you to see into _our_ world…" Hohenheim looked back to see Edward's priceless expression. It left and was replaced by anger soon after. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE BEFORE AND YOU **DIDN'T TELL ME!**" Hohenheim sighed and nodded. "I didn't know how'd you react…" but before he could finish, Edward was hugging him.

He could tell Ed was crying…so he wrapped his arms around the boy. "Ed?" his son looked up at him and grinned. "Thanks…dad…" he said, tears brimming his eyes and the thought of seeing Al again.

"Edo…this place…it doesn't allow _them _to see _you_…understand?" At Ed's nod he smiled. "ok then…are you ready?" At the second nod, Hohenheim touched a small circle on the large boulder covering up the cave, he then led Edward into it and sealed it shut with a transmutation circle that was already placed on the inside of the caves walls.

"It's a lake sort of thing…" Hohenheim stated before disappearing farther into the lit cave. Ed noticed many torches as he followed behind his father. It was obvious Hohenheim _had _known about this awhile. "you know, Ed…I used to check in on you and Al…it was a while ago…before you came here…obviously…" Ed looked at the man, a weird expression on his face.

"I haven't checked up on Al…I didn't want to until you were ready. And so now…now I'll allow you to see how he's doing…we can see Winry…Pinako and…Roy even." at Ed's small frown Hohenheim laughed. "Or not…"

"Thank you…" Ed muttered to his father as he looked around the damp cave. It wasn't fancy at all…the lights were outdated…but Ed guessed that when his father touched that seal, all the torches were turned on.

"Don't mention it, Ed…" Hohenheim smiled and touched a wall, a compartment opened up and them he stepped into it, Ed following closely behind.

It led to a beautiful room with a magnificent lake. The water seemed purple to Edward, and there were many things drawn on the walls…transmutation circles perhaps? Anyway…it didn't matter at the moment…Ed was going to see Al again…and that was all that mattered.

**oOo**

Al squeezed his eyes shut and allowed a whimper to escape his mouth. Pinako wasn't helping much with the comfort…and the only other one in the room was Armstrong. Everyone else had been told to wait outside. But…right now Al wanted someone…

He was scared, hurt, tired…and alone. But…the person he wanted wasn't outside the door, ear pressed again it like he knew said person would be. No…Niisan**(5)** wasn't outside the door, waiting…he was thru the gate…waiting for Al to come for him…or…at least, that's what Al thought.

Of coarse…Ed thought Al was waiting too.

But because of Al's thoughts on the matter, he had become a State Alchemist. It had been around the same age Ed had become one too. 12...but he would have joined sooner, had Izumi allowed him. (not like she allowed him in the first place anyway)

But…he was one now. He knew about state alchemist's chance to view files and things ordinary people couldn't. So that would help him get thru the gate. But…the fact that Ed had joined…and that so many people from the military _knew _his brother and what they had been through helped his decision too. He knew nothing of the 4 years they had together.

It was what he paid for his life. His memories…his brother.

But…anyway…like Ed, he knew that the military would send him out to war, be there one. But…unlike his brother…there _was _a war…and he _was _called out…

And in the process…he lost his left arm. And that's why he was here, in Rizenbul, getting all his nerves attached to automail, so he could go out again. Aside from needing to do research…the war was still going on…and no matter how much he didn't like it…he had to return to the battle field.

It was his duty…

_As a dog of the military_

**oOo**

**Demi: **Well, I think that's a reasonable Prologue, don't you? It didn't take me long…and I know I tried the whole 'post a new story' thing…but, I like this…and, I think I should have some FMA up. Lol…I hope you all like it! Flames allowed…this _is _my first FMA fic by the way, lol.

**Footnotes: **

**(1) **I just thought it would be cute to add that, he mentioned a kitten…and Al loves cats. Makes it seem like he's thinking of him.

**(2) Ototo** - (little) brother

**(3) Baka **- Idiot

**(4) Nani **- What

**(5) Niisan **- (older) brother

Equivalent Exchange…

I write the fic…and you review…

…That's just the way it goes…

**Ja!**


	2. Aru

Aishiteru…Ototo

Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Wow! So many reviews. And here I thought you'd all hate it. Anyway, I've been more into a FMA mode then a DBZ one…sorry all meh DBZ fanatic fans…but…yea…it may take me a little more time to update the DBZ, again, sorry, I know many people have been waiting…as I have been getting many reviews to basically 'hurry up' and believe me…once Summer comes, and school ends (thanks goodness I live in Florida! Hello May!) It really is a good thing I don't get out in June anymore, lol. Anyway…I'm trying to update faster and hopefully I will. So…anyway…enjoy!

((( By the way…I think Ed would really be 20...:blinks: and…Al would be 15...yea…lets just go with that, lol. )))

**Disclaimer: **I _don't _own Full Metal Alchemist of any of it's characters. I also wont be adding my own character, so…technically…I own nothing…just this computer that I'm writing this on…but…that isn't mine either…o.o…I own _nothing_!

**oOo**

**Shout Out's: **

_**Ginny Anne Potter, Gohan is MINE not yours, MusicalRileyChan, GalacticHithicker42, Black-Angel-001, Gozzila:**_

thanks guys, I'm so glad you like it! And I hope you all enjoy this chappie.

**_Phantom Alchemist _**I'm glad you like it, and that's a good one! But I dunno. I may use ones he's already said…hmm…:loves the rice grain one: that was a cute one…and a good epi! Anyway…thanks for the suggestion, hope you like the new chapter.

**_Marshmellow13Dragon _**Glad you like it! HAZA! Even a DBA fan can like this it seems. I'm so happy:3 makes me feel special. Anyway, FMA rocks, brush up lots and I hope you continue to enjoy reading this fic. I'm sorry about the prolonged update of HL and RS…but…yea…damn writer's block…I can only get thru this fic. Don't worry, it should go away soon!

**_Miroku-has-darkness _**Nope, al is flesh and bones now, minus one arm. It takes place after Ed brings him back. Hope I cleared everything up.

**oOo**

"Who would you like to see first?" that really was a dumb question…of coarse Ed wanted to see Al first…but…he heard himself mutter out "Winry" instead. He didn't know why…but he thought that he was afraid…afraid to see what Al was up to…what he was doing…how he was fairing…

His father nodded. "ok…all you have to do is ask it." Ed gave him a weird look. "Ask whom, what?" he asked, confusion etched into his features. His father chuckled in response. "just ask _it._" he pointed to the lake and Ed nearly laughed. "Ask a lake? Have you lost your mind?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "ok…so it's not so much as asking…here…just walk up to it and say the name of the person you wish to see, then touch that little circle on the stone." Ed blinked and observed the water better. There was a stone leading into the water and atop it lay a transmutation circle that looked etched in and then colored with dye. It must have taken someone hours to put that complicated circle into that rock. But, back to the matter at hand.

Ed nodded to his father's instructions and walked up to the rock. He thought a minute and decided seeing Winry first was a good idea. Al was probably there after all, and he wanted to see how she was doing. After all, what could harm Winry. He was sure she was fine…and he needed to see that before venturing to more…complicated…people. "Winry Rockbell." he stated in a slightly hushed tone, feeling slightly ridiculous as he put his hands to the carved transmutation circle.

It glowed a deep purple and the lake glowed with it. It really was different then any alchemy Ed had done…and he was so fascinated that he forgot that _Alchemy wasn't even supposed to exist here_…

**oOo**

Winry was pacing. Everyone in the room could see…because she was also muttering things to herself. Some things were curses…some pleas…and some quiet whimpers that swelled up in her throat every time she head Al cry out in the next room.

It was getting frustrating…watching Winry pace…she was giving the ground a hateful look that could have made even Fullmetal back away to hid behind Roy. The recent Colonel sighed and stood up.

"Miss Rockbell…I know your worried about the young Alphonse, but I'm afraid your cursing and glares aren't really helping." when Winry stopped and took up the chance to glare at him, Roy sighed. "believe me…if it did…I'd be doing the same thing…but because it _isn't_…I'm afraid that there is no point in it. Why don't you wait outside." the newly found Fuhrer suggested calmly. He apparently didn't know Winry very well though.

She wasn't one who waited calmly. And having Roy suggest she _leave _wasn't helping.

But…surprisingly she just growled and sat down grumpily before glaring at her hands, foot tapping against the floor to make up for her pacing.

She wasn't outside…but it did beat the pacing. When another scream rattled thru the door though…Roy was the one who felt like cursing and glaring at the ground.

Perhaps blaming it on the tiling would help…

**oOo**

Ed stared as an image appeared in the lake. It was Winry all right. She was pacing it seemed and she had a look on her face that reminded him of those looks she gave him and al when they 'broke themselves.' But…why would she look like that? What surprised Ed was that Roy appeared a few seconds later. He was talking, but Ed couldn't hear what was said. Damn this stupid thing! So he couldn't _hear _just _see_?

Ed really wished he _could _hear them, because Winry's glare like look was soon directed to Roy before she took a seat with an angry pout. Ed noticed there were a lot of people in that room. He couldn't be sure of _where _that room was. It reminded him of her and Pinako's house. It was confusing to say the least, to see Winry and Roy together…even more to see many more familiar Military faces. Hawkeye…Havok…Farman…Fury? Why were they at Winry's place?

Ed could feel himself getting closer to the image, as if he was searching it for answers. He was so close she thought his nose felt wet. His father came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "don't lean so close in or you'll _fall _in." Ed didn't seem to pay attention though. He saw Winry wince and Roy's face drew into an angry scowl at a door he hadn't noticed. Hawkeye however looked away, and Havok's eyes were closed. Fury was looking at his feet and Farman was looking off out the window.

What happened? "Damn…I wish I could hear…" Hohenheim sighed and sat next to his son. "I haven't figured out exactly how to do that yet…I found this place like this…and I was fascinated by the transmutation circles. As you know, Alchemy isn't supposed to exist here…but right here…it does. So, I could probably add something so we can hear what they're saying…"

"Something beyond that door…" muttered Ed. Winry was staring at it with a look of longing and the rest seemed to be trying to avoid it's gaze. Roy, however was still giving the poor wooden door one of his 'annoyed and angry at the same time' looks. Those usually led to his 'I'm pissed so back off if you value life' looks. He noticed that his hands were digging into his knees as he glared. It looked like he was about ready to burn the blasted door down.

"Wait…" Ed noticed that Al wasn't there…shouldn't he there? They were at Winry's…wasn't that where he'd go? "…where's Al?" he whispered to the lake as if it could answer. Hohenheim gave him a look. "Say his name and touch the circle if you want to know."

But Ed didn't…why? He was still afraid…more so now. Something was telling him that there was something wrong…and that made him _want_ to see…but at the same time _dread _seeing.

It was all so confusing.

"Al…"

**oOo**

Roy was beginning to wonder how long it took to have auto-mail connected. When ever Al would stop screaming, and an eerie silence would form, Roy would think it was over. Finished. But then, not a minute later another scream would penetrate thru the silence. He didn't even want to know how Al was feeling at the time being. It was hard enough hearing it…

Winry was pacing again…damn that was getting annoying. He had an urge to go and tie her to her chair, but quickly dismissed it when he saw a wrench glistening from inside her fist. She was armed…and they all knew she was dangerous. Wrench or not.

His mind drifted to Fullmetal. The boy had caused much more trouble then he was worth. And because of his skills he was worth a lot.

He had passed the exam at 12, he remembered, and then the thought of Al's early aged accomplishment entered his mind too.

They were talented…both of them were. Got it from their father. His absence in their lives hadn't mattered. They were his kids…and they had his talent.

Not like Fullmetal was one to admit it. They never spoke of their father, he remembered. He knew they were angry at him. Or…at least Ed had been. Al didn't seem to complain all too much when the matter was brought up. But Ed…oh he'd kick and scream! Growl and walk out of the room. Al would follow behind him, calling out to him. Oh how Roy thanked whatever gods existed that Al could control his brother so well.

But now that didn't matter…

Ed was no longer their to control…

And Al…well…he wouldn't be in any mood to control Ed anyway. If Ed had survived, Al would probably have both his arms, and he wouldn't be in the military. Roy didn't mind having him. He was a talented alchemist like his brother. But he was also fragile.

The scream that tore thru the room not a second later proved that…

**oOo**

Ed hesitantly placed a shaking hand over the transmutation circle carved into the rock. His voice seemed to hitch as he said his brother's name. "Al…Alphonse…Elric." it came in a stutter and not a second later did the lake begin to glow. The image in the water went away, and then it began to change into something else.

Ed couldn't quite make it out at first. But…then he saw it…

The people in the room caught his eye first. There was Pinako and Armstrong, he noted. And a few people in white…doctors?

Armstrong was holding someone down…and…Pinako was…attaching…no…

Al? he was…Armstrong was holding _him _down…and…

And…Pinako was attaching something to his arm…wait…he…he only had one? No…he…NO!

How could he only have one? He…no…

There was never a sure way of knowing he even brought his brother back…but…he couldn't have done…_this_. No…he didn't…he couldn't have…and…why was everyone there? Why was he getting auto-mail!

Ed noticed that there were tears streaming down his Ototo's **(2) **face, and his head bent back, mouth wide as if in a 'silent' scream.

So…that's why they Roy was glaring at the door…

He heard a gasp, and knew it was Hohenheim. 'Daddy' must have noticed that his son was in pain. Great…

But Ed didn't care…no…Al…no…he…he only wanted to see him better.

He wanted to see him running around. Playing with Den. Laughing! Not…crying…screaming!

How did things get so messed up?

How did…no…no…A…Al…

"ARU!"

**oOo**

**Demi: **Ah, I'm so ebil. I know, I know. I'm torturing Al _and _Ed with this chapter. But…yea…this is angst! And angst rocks. Torture is angst, and I gotta say that those make nice interesting stories. Besides…my little Gohan needed a break from all _his _torture. Anyway, I hope you all like it! HAZA to the second chappie!

**Footnotes:  
**

**(1) Ototo's **- (little) brother's

Equivalent Exchange…

I write the fic…and you review…

…That's just the way it goes…

**Ja!**


	3. Arigato

Aishiteru…Ototo

Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm so glad you all like this story so far. And I'm really sorry for slow updates. But…yea…writer's block sucks…anyway…

I really do hope you all like this chapter…and…again…about ages…I think Ed is 21 and Al 15 ; cause I think that Ed gived up his life at 16..but who am I to know? I didn't see the ending yet…

**Disclaimer: **I _don't _own Full Metal Alchemist of any of it's characters. I also wont be adding my own character, so…technically…I own nothing…just this computer that I'm writing this on…but…that isn't mine either…o.o…I own _nothing_!

Ok…so I did add a character…

**oOo**

**Shout out's:**

**_Marshmellow13Dragon _**I'm gonna answer your question of Armstrong in this one too, lol, yea. Armstrong does have an English dub. I'm afraid I only know English…so if I saw it in any other language, I'd be utterly confused. But I do watch some in Japanese…lucky for me it comes on cable down here. Anyway…lol, I'm glad you like it! And again…sorry about the writer's block…and…yea…I shall comment on your fics, I'm just…feeling very lazy right now…but I know I gotta get off meh butt and update…so here I am…

Thankies

Enjoy!

**_GlataicHitchhiker42 _**So glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter.

**_Gohan is MINE not yours _**I'm really glad you like it. And Gohan torture does rock…but you see, I've been torturing him for oh so long…and I still am…so for once…I have a story without him. Lol. Hope you like the chappie.

**_Black-Angel-001 _**Glad you like it. - upsetting things are fun!

**_Gozilla _**Really glad you like reading it!

**_MusiclaRileyChan _**YUSH! WE MUST TORTURE OUR BABY::insane laughter in background: watch as I torture him again! Great chappie on "AlphonseImmortal" by the way

**oOo**

Edward lay on his side. His face held no emotion as he tried to fall asleep. Aru…

Ed had freaked when he saw his brother. Really _freaked_. The young alchemist had almost jumped into the lake. He would have…if his blasted father hadn't interfered.

Since then…since he came back…he just stayed in bed and said nothing. Did nothing. Just thought…about Al. He hadn't gotten up once since the day before. Not even to eat…or to contact Heiderich.

-

Alphonse Heiderich had gotten worried. Ed hadn't come by to work on the rockets, like he had been doing for the past few years. And he hadn't received a letter, nor a phone call. So, he had decided to come by and check up. What he found was Edward, lying in bed, not responding to anything.

His father seemed shaken up too…but he was polite and assured Alphonse that he'd call once Ed had gotten over what he called 'a fit.'

Al had known that Ed had a hard life. Knew of the automail…just…not _what _happened and _how _it happened. Just…that it did.

And that was all that Ed seemed content on telling him…so…he had left it at that…

-

"Aru…" Ed whispered to himself as he buried his face in his pillow. Tears…damn them…he could feel them coming to his eyes…threatening to break thru…to…

"Aru…" Al was always so sweet…so gentle. He never did like fighting…or pain…

So…just…seeing _him _missing a limb…

To see_ him_. _Him_. Al…sweet, generous Al, _missing a limb…_ It was scary…and wrong…out of place…not right…

He knew he hadn't caused it…Al would have gotten automail before…so then how did he get it? The military had been there…

He must have joined the military…

"Aru…" Tears…they passed thru Ed's eyes freely. The lake…it was like a sea of tears…tears of those who saw what they dared not…tears of…

"Aru…oh Aru…Ototo…" a sob escaped his chapped lips but he couldn't care anymore…couldn't if he tried…if he wanted to…

What were tears?

Tears were pain…and sadness…sorrow…mourning…death…

Water…water wasn't pain…sadness…sorrow…mourning…death…then why tears? Why something so small? How could something so small represent something so vile?

Tears…maybe they weren't all death…pain…sorrow…happy…

Tears could be happy…joyful…relieved…

All that Ed wanted to be…

The Alchemist stood and stumbled to the door. His eyes still leaked just as his heart did. But he had to tell someone…someone…

"Hohenheim…" he whispered to himself, voice cracked and unreliable.

He was in the kitchen, miserably sipping on some coffee when Edward entered. And, his presence was startling.

"Ed?" he asked as he stood up, arms going towards the boy, asking silently if he needed any help.

Edward quickly retreated into the elder's embrace and he held back tightly, muttering something that his father couldn't make out.

After a while, Ed pulled back and stared up at his father with saddened, round, wet eyes. But…there was a spark…what…

"Tousan…when I see Al…I'm going to look like this…but…my tears…wont make him sad…"

Hope…

"They'll make him happy…and…I'll be happy…and we'll cry together…" Ed sniffed and chocked on another batch of fresh tears.

"And then…we'll both be happy…forever…but…we need to be sad first…before we can be happy…"

"We have to be sad first…"

-----

Al sighed deeply as he absentmindedly rubbed at the auto-mail port. It was very uncomfortable. It felt as if it was tearing at his skin…

The teen groaned and clenched his eyes shut as he rolled over onto his back. He had no idea it hurt so badly. And the recovery took forever…he still didn't have his arm…just the port. And that was a pain in the neck.

He could hardly wonder what it was like for Ed…

He didn't remember what happened past trying to revive their mother…but he had heard stories from Winry, Granny, and from the military men his brother had 'befriended.'

That wasn't much to go on…because none of them really _knew _him. Al knew more, truth be told. Knew about his personality…and how he'd act when he thought no one was looking.

Al knew the real Edward…and he remembered nothing short of 10 years prior.

"Niisan…" Al whimpered and rubbed at the port again. "It hurts, niisan…" eyes clenched tight, Al sighed and buried his face in his pillow.

Winry had told him that they could wait as long as he liked. She told him that she wouldn't install the arm until he was used to just the port. She had blown up in Mustang's face when he mentioned the war the other day too…

"_Alphonse is NOT going out to war again until he is absolutely used to BOTH his arm AND port! You are NOT going to send him out while he is still recovering. UNDERSTAND!"_

Al smiled slightly at that. Winry cared for him and wanted him safe. That was nice to know…

A knock at the door snapped Al out of his thoughts. He heard footsteps, then he could faintly hear the creak of the old wooden door as it was opened. Voices followed soon, and Al could tell that it had been Roy to answer.

The military didn't want to make their presence known. So they had asked to stay with the Rockbells until they had to go back to HQ. Al idly wondered why Winry had allowed it…she didn't seem to like Roy very much…

Voices, again snapped him out of his thoughts. Right, the door. Roy had answered…why? Winry usually answered the door. Or Auntie Pinako…

But never Roy…he was supposed to be laying low… Maybe Winry and Auntie were out…

He groaned in pain when he heard the door close…but the voices didn't silence. Deciding something was up, Al sat up and made his way over to his door. Al opened the door quietly before putting his hand over the port, hoping to make the dull ache go away.

He listened carefully, trying to see if it was a private conversation before stepping into the hallway. "Fuhrer Mustang?" he whispered softly as he crept along. It sounded like he was in the kitchen…

Deciding that he was, the younger of the Elrics quietly made his way t his destination and peeked inside. There he was…and he was with a man in a military uniform.

"Fuhrer Mustang?" he called out softly, hand still in place over his missing limb. The talking quieted and Roy turned to him. "Ah…Alphonse. How are you feeling today?" he stood and made his way over to the boy before kneeling in front of him. He placed a hand over Al's own and took a look at the port.

"It looks better then it did yesterday…" he muttered quietly before standing. "Al, this is Brigadier General Odaki. He came here to see you." Al blinked and looked up at the man, arm drooping from his shoulder.

The General smiled and walked up to Alphonse, arm extended. Al took his hand and sent him a confused look. The man chuckled slightly and let go of his hand. "I am Brigadier General Odaki, as Fuhrer Mustang pointed out. I have heard so much about the famous Edward Elric, and I have wanted to meet him for some time-"

"He's dead." Alphonse interrupted with a blank look.

"Oh, I know. And when I found out that his younger brother wasn't, I decided to meet him instead. You are quite famous yourself. The Elric brothers are often talked about, you know." He smiled gently.

"I heard that you were sent off to war, and so I looked you up, found your station and decided to look for you. When I was finally transferred, I heard that you were wounded and sent out." He wandered over to a chair and sat down.

"It took a little while, but I got myself a break. You see, aside from just wanting to meet you, I have done some research and have plenty of notes on something I'm sure you'll be interested in."

Al's handed wandered to his shoulder again. "Oh?" he asked. "On what?"

Odaki sent Al another smile.

"Tell me…have you ever heard of a thing called 'The Gate'?"

-----

Alphonse had come by again…decided that if Ed wasn't going to go to him, that he would come instead. Ed was usually happy when Alphonse came by. But now…he wanted to figure out a way to hear through the lake. If he brought it up with Hohenheim around however…Alphonse would want to know what he was talking about.

Alchemy didn't exist here…it was laughed at. Spit upon…brushed aside.

Ed couldn't talk about it with someone around, so he was itching to kick Alphonse out.

"Can you work without me today?" He asked the blonde-hair, blue-eyed 20-year-old.

"We don't have to work today, Ed. I just want to make sure your ok. Besides we need a break anyway, and I have nothing better to do then to hang out with you-uu should be lying down! Don't try to move around too much. Your only exciting yourself! Your father told me you weren't well!"

Ed groaned and pouted as Alphonse wrestled him back under the covers.

"But I feel fine!"

Alphonse wasn't buying it…

"Kuso.." he muttered under his breath. 'I need to check up on Al…it's been a few days…I need t make sure he's ok…' he thought to himself, a serious look on his face.

"-lloo…Earth to Ed? Anyone home?" Alphonse waved his hands in front of Ed's face, a worried glint in his eye.

"Wha? Oh…I'm fine…look, Alphonse, I need to go check up on something…ok?"

He blinked and stared at the elder.

"What would that be, Ed?" Alphonse asked, curious.

"Something…"

"O…kay? Let me come." Alphonse smiled and reached for his coat…ah…he knew Ed pretty well.

"But…it's…-" Alphonse smiled and grabbed Ed's brown trench coat with one hand, as he eased his way into his own coat with the other.

"-Nothing you need to hide from me." Alphonse interrupted the older. "We're friends, Ed. And whatever it is, is safe with me. You know that…right?" Ed numbly nodded and took his coat when it was offered to him.

"Alright…" he muttered to himself softly.

Hohenheim chose that moment to poke his head through the door. "Oh, Alphonse! You were so quiet I almost forgot you were here. I was wondering if you could possibly help me for a minute." He smiled and walked to the pair before dropping a book into Edward's hands.

"Please? It wont be for a minute, Al." The younger smiled back and nodded.

"Alright. What do you need help with?"

"Well…it's about rockets…" Alphonse smiled again and took off his coat.

"Alright then. Ed, you can go on without me. I'll see you when you get back I guess."

Ed nodded dumbly and eased his way out of the room. His father sent him a warm smile before taking Alphonse by the hand and leading him out.

Down the hall Ed could hear him blabbing on and on about a discovery he made.

"Arigato…" Edward whispered to himself as he found himself running down the street. He had memorized the way in just that one trip. Odd really…but not quite.

He smiled gently when he saw the cave, and he quickly opened it and turned on the torch light.

He idly remembered the book. Turning it over in his hands he opened it and read the top line. It was notes…

"Hearing?" Ed's eyes widened. He smiled as he flipped through the pages.

He could add on with those notes.

Edward grinned and closed it before happily running down to the room with the lake. The cave was bigger then what Ed had first thought…but he was to excited to really pay any attention.

"Arigato, tousan." Edward whispered softly as he went to his knees in from of the circle, book now opened.

"Don't worry Aru. Soon, I'll see and hear you…and I promise, one day soon…you'll see and hear me too."

-----

**Demi: **yay! I updated! I know I should be updating HL…but…yea… I felt like updating this first. Anyway…I really do hope you like it. It took me a few days. And I feel very proud that I'm not off playing my FMA game…that right! I GOT THE FMA GAME::dies:

Wait…o-o…I have homework! Kuso…

Lol, I hope you enjoyed my chappie…

**Kuso **means Damn.

--

Equivalent Exchange…

I write the fic…and you review…

…That's just the way it goes…

**Ja!**


	4. Promise

Aishiteru…Ototo

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Yea…I've been in a major FMA mood recently…so…yea…my DBZ fics are on hold right now…

I'm very sorry I haven't written at all this summer…Writing now!

**Warning: **Hinted Elricest in this chapter maybe…I might be making this an Elricest fic AKA, EdxAl incest….please forgive me. Eh heh…heh

**Disclaimer: **I _don't _own Full Metal Alchemist of any of it's characters. I also wont be adding my own character, so…technically…I own nothing…just this computer that I'm writing this on…but…that isn't mine either…oo…I own _nothing_!

Ok…so I added a character…so sue me...NOT REALLY! OO no sue…Sue bad for Demi!

The only things in this world I own are…well…going up now…cause I can finally manage my money…but! Last month…it wasn't very impressive!

Lol, no seriously…o-o…

I own nothing…

**Shout out's: **

**_Gohan is MINE not yours: _**Sorry for any misunderstandings! This fic is really based in the movie that…Just came out in Japan. Though my idea started before it did…yea…lol, you would have had to have done research like I did online to really get it…I'm not crazy! OO

And…yea…I shouldn't have guessed everyone knew what 'Aru' meant…

Aru means something like 'life' or 'existence' ….I _think. _But, in this fic, Aru is Al in Japanese, and Ed's pet name for him. Aside from me liking the sound of Aru more, it also makes things easier when referring to both Alphonse H, and the Al we all know and love.

**_Marshmellow13Dragon _**I hope I don't get banned for this! O.o; Finally updated! YAY!

**_MusicalRileyChan _**XD, no problem. Your fic rocks. Hope you like this chappie.

-----

Al sighed as he collapsed onto his bed.

Something didn't add up. Odaki seemed sincere and caring, like he wanted to help. But he was beginning to doubt him.

First he'd refused to show him his research, claiming he'd wait a day, giving him more time to rest up. Al had refused, saying he wanted to see them that day, but he held strong, arguing his side.

That, he found weird. First, Odaki gets his hopes up, then crushes them, claiming he looked _tired_.

Sheesh…

Next, -after a day of resting, mind you- Odaki seemed to avoid him, running out on errands most of the time, claiming he needed to do something.

Al was beginning to dislike this General.

It took another day in the least before he was able to retrieve said notes. There wasn't even much to see, truthfully. Al knew most of it already, and the only things he found new were small references to something he didn't understand.

All in all, Al knew everything in there already, save for the thing about a country. The word was weird, he noted.

Germany? Was that it?

Anyway, it didn't seem very important. But, he wrote all of that part down, for later.

He did find it odd that this person knew of a _place _beyond the gate. Someone would only know that much if they'd been there themselves.

With a sigh, Al touched his shoulder. He was getting the arm connected today. After telling himself to stop thinking of the General, he jumped off the fluffy bed. He needed to ask Winry exactly when he would be getting it connected.

After making his way outside, he spotted Odaki and sighed, debating weather or not to turn back. But the General spotted him and smiled, making his way over. "Hello, Major."

"Brigadier General." Al nodded with a small smile and looked around the room. They were alone.

Great…

"How is the research going?" Was he trying to make conversation?

"It's good. Did you ever get that…thing…cleared up?" Ok, good Al, lets bring up that _thing _he keeps running away to.

"Oh yes, I have much more time now." He smiled gently, eyes hidden behind those thick dark glasses. He always wore them, Al noted.

"That's good." he began to walk to what Winry called 'her workplace', giving the General a stiff wave as he did. "I'll be back in a bit."

He didn't spare him another glance as he walked out of the room, Odaki's sadistic grin watching his back.

-----

Ed was a bright boy. _Very _smart and talented with alchemy and science in general.

So, naturally, he took to rocketry easily.

Learning German took a little while but he got used to it and his handwriting was improving with it too!

So no one could say Ed wasn't smart. He was a genius!

The only reason why he came back home without making any progress with the array was because Hohenheim had horrible handwriting!

Honestly!

It had nothing to do with his smarts. He was just scared he'd make a mistake because of his father and his inability to write nice notes.

So, he'd gone back, grumbling and growling, muttering curses under his breath as he was, once again, put down. When he'd returned, Heiderich was gone, having left after assisting his father with whatever it was he needed.

That had made it much easier to yell and growl and complain to his father about how _sloppy _he was, and that he needed to put more _time_ into the things he did.

Hohenheim had blamed him, saying he just couldn't read that well, which made Ed go off and started another string of curses.

In the end, Ed had growled out a small plea for help, which Hohenheim had smiled at, quickly answering that he'd assist him as much as possible.

Father, Son bonding…oh joy.

----

Winry was fiddling with his arm when Al arrived.

She looked up with a glare, –she hated when anyone interrupted her…- but it was quickly turned into a bright smile. "Al! Oh good, I was just about to go and get you! Your arm is all done and I'm looking over it now. We can attach is as soon as Granny gets home."

"Oh? Where did she go, Winry?" Al asked, he hadn't noticed her absence.

"She went to get my order. I had some more bolts delivered from Central. There so great! I think I'll swap a few when she gets here, and then we'll put it on. How does that sound, Al? I promise the arm is really good. I've been working on it for a while." She grinned, talking at a fast pace.

Al blinked, a bit confused. "Really? But I just lost my arm."

"Oh I know! But you're an Elric, and loosing limbs is what you do best." She chuckled almost bitterly, grabbing the wrench on her table and tightening a bolt Al was sure was tight enough.

"You really have to be more careful…" She murmured so softly Al almost missed it.

"I know…I'm sorry." He whispered back, gaze falling to his feet.

It was silent for a few minutes.

When Pinako entered the room, she was greeted with sullen silence, but didn't say a word about it. "Ah, Alphonse. I haven't seen you all day. Up in your room all hidden away…you should get out more."

At that, Al chuckled weakly.

Winry suddenly squealed, and the mood changed completely. "Yes! Look how new they look! So shiny! So _perfect_! I'll swap out a few for you, Al! These parts will make the arm even better, just you watch!"

So Al was hurried out of the room, and Winry got to working on adding her new shiny bolts.

It was quite a few minutes before Al was let back in, and by that time Winry and Pinako were ready and waiting.

Winry seemed to still be in her happy mood, but her smile faltered every now and then. Al took a seat and allowed Pinako to poke around his port for a minute or two, making sure everything was alright as Winry made sure the arm was ready _again_. "I just want to make sure!" She called out in defense when Al brought it up.

"Ok, Al. Are you ready? You may wanna hold onto the arm rest…" Winry warned as she positioned the arm by the port.

Al nodded weakly, right hand gripping the hard arm of the chair.

"Ready…"

But the scream that tore its way from his throat as the nerves connected stated otherwise.

----

"Are you ready, Edward?" Hohenheim asked from his spot behind his son. His book was open and a quill pen lay in the seam, not forgotten as he picked it up to circle an important word.

"Yeah…" Ed answered as he finished drawing the array near the original one on the slab of stone.

"Good. Now we've gone over this. If it doesn't work, no getting frustrated…I don't want your hopes up too high." He reminded in a commanding fatherly voice, causing Ed to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Stop reminding me." He mumbled before clapping his hands. Instantly, he was without breath. Would it work?

"Alphonse Elric." He 'told' the lake, touching the first array. He took a deep breath and pressed his palms to his new creation not a second after.

It worked.

But only in time to catch Al's blood-curling scream.

Ed's hands were quickly over his ears, and he found himself wincing as the loud noise vibrated and echoed off the cave's walls. A scream?

"Aru?" He whispered, the pain in his ears forgotten. "ARU!" He cried out desperately and flung himself close to the lake's image, eyes wide with horror.

Al; his precious younger brother, was slumped over in his seat, and Winry was gathering him up into her arms. She seemed to stumble over his weight for a moment, and it was then that he noticed the metal arm. With a strained whimper, he touched the water, finding himself wondering why the image didn't ripple.

Those thoughts were dismissed when a familiar sound began to echo around the spacious cavern. It wasn't as loud as Al's scream had been, and for that, Ed was grateful.

"_Granny? Al will be ok, right?"_ Winry...

"_Of course…he's an Elric. They never cease to amaze me. Even this one."_ The image of Pinako and her voice seemed to be held together as one. He was glad that the lake wasn't like some of the movie's Heiderich had dragged him off to. You know…those ones where the sound would go too fast for the images?

Yes…those.

"_I know, Granny. But I'm worried about him. Al is alone now. He thinks he is anyway. Without Ed here, he has no family. And to make it even more complicated, everyone he knows is so much older then him. It doesn't help that I'm 6 years older then he remembers."_ Winry stated this in one breath, so Ed barley caught on.

So much older? 6 YEARS! What was she talking about?

"_I know, Winry." _Pinako sighed and tucked a blanket over Al's prone from, stopping the small amount of shivering Ed had noticed. _"But we can't help that." _

Hohenheim was closer now, and Ed could feel his hand resting against his shoulder. Hear his breath as the older man sighed. "Ed, how long do you want to stay here? Alphonse should be down in a bit." But Ed didn't respond, just turned and sent him a glare as if to say 'I'm trying to listen here…'

His father seemed to get the hint, and nodded. "Alright. I'll come and get you later…" He said before turning and walking out of the cavern with a small slump of his shoulders. Ed thought he was only using Alphonse Heiderich as an excuse. He didn't like seeing Al like that any more then Ed did, he was sure.

With a heavy sigh, Edward looked back down at the lake. "Aru…" he whimpered as he watched Winry sit at his brother's side. He was unconscious now, and Ed didn't blame him. "Oh Aru….I miss you…"

"_Al…get better soon, Ok?" _Winry sighed and placed a hand on his cheek, causing Ed to whimper again. He wanted to be able to do that, damnit. Watching Winry comfort his brother made him feel even worse then before.

"I love you, Aru…" Ed whispered, small tears falling across pale cheeks. "I miss you so much…please be ok. Please…help me come back to you! Please!" His voice cracked, and he watched miserably as Winry placed a gentle kiss on Al's forehead.

Found himself take a stab in the heart as her arms wrapped around him in a comforting hug that he probably couldn't even feel. "Aru…" Al was _his_ to protect! _He_ was his brother! _He_ was the one who was supposed to kiss his forehead and make it all better with a tight embrace. All _him_! Yet he was stuck here…stuck watching as someone did his job for him.

It was torture, but if it meant seeing his brother, Ed would force himself not to care. "I promise you I'll be the one kissing you good night, and holding you when you cry. I promise you, Aru…and I promise it'll be one day soon."

---

**Demi: **omfg, I finally updated! YAY! GO ME:3 Yes…now…anyway…sorry this chapter is a page shorter then the last…but it's better then nothing, ne? Also….sorry about the possible pairing….if you don't like it, and will stop reading it because of it, please tell me! O.o I don't wanna loose you guys…so yes…

Equivalent Exchange…

I write the fic…and you review…

…That's just the way it goes…

**Ja!**


End file.
